Graf Zeppelin
|-|Graf Zepplin= |-|Summer Zepplin= |-|Zepplin-Chan= Character Synopsis Graf Zeppelin 'is an aircraft carrier type ship that allies herself with The Ironblood. Imbued with a omnicidal rage against all life, Graf is one of the high ranking members alongside the likes of Bismarck for Ironblood and ultimately bares a hatred of the world due to being birthed with natural bad luck Character Statistics 'Tiering: 8-A. 7-C 'via Eat my Shells! '''Verse: '''Azur Lane '''Name: '''Graf Zeppelin, Zeppy, Zeppelin-Chan '''Gender: '''Fermale '''Age: '''Presumably early 20s based on physical appearance '''Classification: '''Graf-Zeppelin Class Ship, Admiral of Ironhood '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, has access to various canons and missles, Ship Physiology, Information Analysis (Ships are built in with radar senses and these sense also allow Ships to gain Intel on other opposing ships), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Ships are stated by Akashi to be manifestations of thought, feelings and ideas concieved by humanity. The Sirens also state that they are comprised of "''with infinite expectations and ideals" ''and are stated to be ''"infinite spiritual sustenance."), Statistics Amplification, Probability Manipulation (Ironblood Hawk increases the chances the chances of that Bismarck's attacks will not only hit but the overall damage they output. Eat my Shells! also achieves this through increasing attack power by 20%), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Ships are reliant on the perception of humanity and as long as their are beings perceiving and thinking of them, they can manifest themselves, even if they lack blueprints), Non-Physical Interaction, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Wisdom cubes are the mental cognition of Ships and Bismarck basically uses it in place of a brain. Ships have the natural ability to interact with them in addition to the spiritual essence that also exist within all Ships), Reactive Power Level (Wisdom Cubes absorb all the experiences a ship has experienced in combat and as such, their power gradually increases the prolonged a battle is plus based on the amount of battles they fight in). Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Cold Temperatures (Ships are resistant to attacks that involve heat and they have shown they can survive in cold locations for extended periods of times) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level '(Graf Zeppelin should be within the same league as Bismarck as a admiral of Ironblood, albeit weaker. Capable of causually pulverizing WW2 era ships, which are much bigger than city blocks and much denser. Also shouldn't be too weaker than Z23 , who can contend with The Purifier). 'Town Level '''through Eat my Shells! (Increases her attack potency by 20%) 'Speed: FTL '(Sirens are stated to attack ships using laser technology and Ships are naturally capable of dodging these lasers. Z23 is comparable to average ships that can do this and even is capable of doging them at point blank) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Class '(Physically on par with Bismarck . Comparable to average ships, who's capable of destroying WW2 era ships, which are much bigger than city blocks). '''Town Level '''through Eat my Shells! (Increases her attack potency by 20%) 'Durability: Multi-City Block Level '(Capable of surviving attacks from other Ships, who can defeat The Purifier). Harder to kill through Immortality (Ships themselves are reliant on the perception of humanity and as such, their connection to humanity makes them unable to die unless nobody is there to perceive them) 'Stamina: Very High '(Ships are capable of fighting numerous ships and waves of enemies without getting tired and some can even do so without much health) 'Range: 'Several meters through canons and technology. 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Ships are created with battle in mind and each one of them are tactical in nature. Graf Zeppelin is an immensely wise battle combatant and tactian on the battlefield, despite her omnicidal tendacies, she still exhibits knowledge on how to content with other ships of her level) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Radar: '''All Ships are built in with radars that allows the ships to get Intel on their opponents and also their surroundings *'Canons: Ships all have access to canons and various other firearms such as missiles. These canons are capable of piercing even the likes of The Sirens, whom of which have complex metals '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ironblood Wings:' This passive ability reduces all damage done upon Graf Zeppelin, including fatal attacks that can deal mortal damage *'Ironblood Hawk: '''Increases Graf's overall chances of hitting an opponent by 30% and also makes her accuracy increase as well *'Eat my Shells!: A passive ability that increases Graf's overall attack power by 20% *'''Ironblood #1 CV!: '''Increases own Air Power, Anti-Air, and Reload by 5% Gallery Graf.jpg|Graf Zeppelin Aiming For An Attack Graf 2.png|Graf Zeppelin On The Battlefield tumblr_pipgo5X74R1wxc6ixo1_1280.jpg|Graf Zeppelin and Her Troops Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Azur Lane Category:Ironhood Category:Sadists Category:Female Characters Category:Leaders Category:Soldiers Category:Information Analyzers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Abstract Beings Category:Weapons Master Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Immortals Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7